1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is already known an image processing method for identifying a pupil region from a low resolution image generated by rendering a high resolution image in low resolution, detecting a pupil region from an image region on the high resolution image corresponding to the pupil region, and performing red eye correction on the detected region (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-149217). Also a video input apparatus for recognizing a character in an image captured by a camera is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-83789). The video input apparatus performs image capturing by gradually raising the resolution of the region of characters by displacing pixels until character recognition becomes finally possible, and character recognition is attempted on the characteristic region having the raised resolution.
Such technologies have faced a challenge that subject images having different attributes (different orientations) from each other cannot be rendered in a high image quality with high accuracy unless with certain high image quality processing suitable for the attribute of the particular subject image.